Chained in the darkness
by HIJACK-alltheships
Summary: Jack get kidnapped and taken by two strangers he is powerless without his staff. Smut in later chapters. Move reviews I get more I write :)
1. Chapter 1

/Hi first time writing so here goes…/

Through a window in a small boys bedroom you could hear laughter and giggling. It was 10 oclock at night and Jamie, who was sat up in bed, had his hand over his mouth laughing. Next to him on his bed a boy with a blue frosted hoodie smiled. His name was Jack Frost and it had been a month since him, Jamie and the rest of the guardians and children had saved the world. Jack stood up and said goodnight to Jamie, Jamie's face fell at the thought of Jack leaving once more. "I'll be back in two days, I promise!" It was a busy time of year for Jack autumn had just begun which meant preparation for winter.

Jack hugged Jamie and tucked him in for the night, leaping out of his window onto the fence below. He flew down the street and into an alley way, his normal way. He had seen the black car parked outside of the flats but took no notice. Suddenly everything went dark and he heard a rough voice " Gotcha!" Jack was lifted off the ground in a sack. He heard another voice.

"I told ya he was real"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, get him in the boot we have some money to collect"

Jack squirmed but he couldn't get out, he had dropped his staff and was helpless without it. "Let me out!" Jack shouted.

"Hey what's this?" asked the large, bearded man whom had picked up Jacks staff.

"Eh, bring it with us the boy was carrying it" Replied the bulky man with stubble. Jack tried to get out and kept shouting, but he was ignored. They through the sack into the boot along with his staff. The sack was tied tight and he could barely move, his shoulder hurt from where they had threw him. Hundreds of questions ran through his mind, unable to be answered.

The men got into the car, "Dave, for god sake ring that bloke make sure he has the money." Bellowed the bulky bloke.

"Alright, alright" Said Dave as he pulled out the phone. It rang 3 times before someone picked up.

A muffled tone of the other side answered. "Yeah we got him, you got the 600 quid? Good, we're coming now." The phone went dead, Dave nodded and the car sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

/Thanks for the reviews sorry for all the cliff hangers/

Jack rolled around in the boot of the car, an unsteady journey, until he finally felt the car stop. He heard the car doors open and the two men step out. Among their voices another appeared. One he knew was familiar but couldn't quite work it out. "Have you got the money?" Asked Dave

"Have you got the boy?"

"Yeah he's in the boot, now give us the money"

He handed them the money and hurried to open the boot. He saw the staff lying beside Jack. Whom was still in the bag. He took the staff and the bag out then men got in the car with their money and drove away.

Jack felt a sudden light beam down on his as the sack opened as he adjusted his eyes to the street lamps glare he saw a figure. The figure of no other than pitch Black. "Hello jack" sniggered Pitch. Jack looked around for his staff only to find Pitch was twirling it between his fingers. " Looking for something?" Pitch teased.

"why are you here? How are you here?" Inquired Jack

"well you see Jack, I had some un finished business with you and I found out the some people do still believe in me. People that also have darkness inside of them." Replied Pitch with a smirk he then turned his back on Jack and started to walk away.

"Wait, what are you doing? Give me back my staff" Shouted Jack, it echoes through the alleys which surrounded them.

" Maybe you should come and find out" Pitch carried on walking into a dark alley where he soon could not be seen. Jack had no choice but to follow he was nothing without his staff. So he ran into the alley and was eaten by the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pitch, show your face!" Jack bellowed into the shadows. A light shone down from one hole where was he, where was Pitch, where was his staff? His eyes adjusted to see pitches lair with all the cages still hanging from the ceiling with no birds in this time. Grey and dusty just like before his globe with only a few lights beamed In the corner. " Why did you bring me here" Jack questioned.

A voice from the other side of the room laughed " Since you Guardians left me for dead I have been ever so lonely, I thought you would understand after all had you not thought about my offer that day?" Jack twitched at this thinking back to that day.

"But I refused and we defeated you! You deserve to be lonely!" Jack shouted , he felt a wave of guilt flow over him, what had he just said, this wasn't like him. He knew how it felt he had so many emotions right now he couldn't cope. " I'm sorry- I meant-" Jack mumbled. He still could not see Pitch " What do you want?" He asked again.

"Oh company something to toy with…" Pitch replied

"I am not your toy, give me back my staff." Jack whispered coolly.

"That would be no fun now , would it." Pitch said with a grin as he appeared around the corner. He twirled the staff in his hands. " This staff is worth a lot to you, you're nothing without it. What else could I play with without it?" Pitch knew the response he wanted.

" What do you want me to do? I need it back It's a big season for me! I need to see.." Jack voice trailed off. " See who Jack , Jamie?" Pitch taunted him. Jack made a grab for his staff as Pitch jumped down to his level. Pitch was too quick he moved it away and pushed him to the ground.

"Just give me it back I'll do anything!" Finally the response Pitch wanted.

"Anything?" repeated Pitch.

"Anything" Said Jack weakly. With a swift move of Pitch's hand chains flew down from the roof above them and clamped around jacks wrists and ankles. Powerless Jack struggled but he knew it was no use. Water brimming his eyes he looked up at pitch " What are you going to do to me?" Pitched walked up to jack and pushed back a piece of his fringe covering his eyes. "Everything I have ever wanted to."


	4. Chapter 4

/ Okay so I thought I might include some bunny as well so yeah also thanks for following/faving like I say more reviews more writing. Thanks Peace Out/

Jamie lay in his bed thinking about the nights events and wondering how he could wait 2 whole days until he next see's Jack when suddenly a thump at the window awoke him from his small dream.

"alright Jamie?" Jamie heard an Australian accent ask him. There in front of him was a tall bunny.

"Bunny!" Jamie rejoiced, he flew out of bed and hugged him tightly around the waist. Jamie hadn't seen him since they defeated Pitch. "Hey now, you're supposed to be asleep!" A smile spread across Bunny's face. " How can I be when you hop into my room" Jamie smiled back, he stepped back and saw bunny's expression. It had turned quite worried.

"About that kiddo. See It was a guardians meeting tonight and Jack didn't turn up. Now I just think he was being an idiot but the other lot wanted me to come and ask if you've seen him?" Bunny tried to seem calm in front of Jamie.

"Yeah, he came about 3 hours ago? Then said he had to go as he was busy this time of year." Jamie swallowed hard " Why is he in danger?"

"Nah, he'll be fine but he better turn up tomorrow otherwise North will be really annoyed" With tha bunny hugged the lad goodbye and left. Jamie went back to be with nothing but Jack on his mind. Jamie knew there was something wrong.

In pitch's lair Jack was still hanging covered in chains, Pitch came close to his face " Everything I have ever wanted to" Jack felt a quick thud and it all went black. He awoke god knows how long later. He was naked. He was tied to a black chair. Like a royal chair that had been covered in darkness, then again that was pitches lair. The rope dug into his skin a cloth in his mouth gagging hi tightly. He saw his staff leaning up against the wall. He focused on it until he saw a shadow move in front of him.

He mumbled through the cloth Pitch unable to hear what jack had to say stepped closer a greedy smile spread across his face, he looked at Jack like he was his dinner. Jack saw him lick his lips when looking at his crotch. He knew what he was in stall for.

/Sorry, I'm not sorry/


End file.
